


Tea Party

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, reference to slight child neglect, referenced mental health issues, slight social anxiety, what if Gaster was an imaginary friend, would he be a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: All a little girl wanted was a friend, and so what if her friend isn't real?





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this just a “test” of sorts. Below is a one-shot with an unnamed child and UT!Gaster. So.... c’est la vie!

The bright sunlight seeped through closed curtains and coloured the quiet room a soft blue. Outside, birds chirped and twittered to each other while children played; not that it mattered to the room’s occupant, it was too sunny and hot for her to even think of playing with others.

The little girl sat at her little table with her pretty china tea set placed neatly for four. If her mother were to walk in, it would be easy for her to claim she was playing with her dollies. She had done it before with her porcelain dolls (she hated those dolls as much as she loved them). But her attention was focused on the spot across from her and the shadowy shape that filled it.

The child spoke quietly as she motioned towards the little Royal Blue teapot, “Would you like more tea, Mister?”

A few gentle signs from the shadow’s materialized hands gave her his reply.

“Alright, Mister,” she said with a smile. “I’m really happy you can play with me today. Mommy’s sleepy again and its too hot for me to play with DeeDee and Annie.”

The hands formed another string of signs, parental concern radiating from the signed speech.

 _ **Your mother has been very** sleepy **, child. She has been caring for you…?**_  The motions paused as the child’s playmate shook his head.  _ **Nevertheless, I’m happy to entertain you. Have you gotten far with your letters?**_

“Mhm! Missus Riddle said I’m doing real good with my letters and that if I get them even neater, she’ll teach me cursive during playtime!”

 _ **It’s ‘really good’ not ‘real good,’ child,**_  scolded the man gently.  _ **However, that is excellent news. All of your practice is paying off; can the same be said of your reading?**_

“Pssssh. I can read very well,” she tried to sound nonchalant as a soft blush bloomed on her cheeks. “I got to help Missus Riddle by reading to the others last Tuesday. No biggie, right?”

The man beamed with pride as he signed his praise.  _ **That's brilliant news, child. You've come rather far; I mean that for both your reading and your nerves. I assume you didn't stutter?**_

She nodded, though her blush still lingered. One of his hands reached over and carded through her thick hair as they fell into a soothing silence.

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

The child jolted slightly before turning to face the door and calling back, "I'm in my room, Mommy! I'm playing pretend with my dollies and my tea set."

"Pick up, sweetie. We're going to Auntie's after I get changed." The little girl smiled at that; she liked visiting her aunt sometimes.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll pick up now."

She looked away from her door and back to her companion. He faded slightly from view, becoming one with the shadows she nicknamed him after. Her tea set was put in neat stacks and set back in her little cabinet while her dolls sat in their little stands with the others.

"Thank you, Mister. I hope you'll play with me again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't have tea parties?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
